Change
by Four Leaved Clover
Summary: Things are changing…Dumbledore is dead, and Hogwarts is vulnerable. All the students are being transported to Durmstrang- but a new evil lurks there…
1. Default Chapter

**CHAPTER 1**

Hermione looked around sadly.

The Girl's Dormitory looked very different from what it had used to. Earlier, the three of the vanity tables in the room had been cluttered with lipsticks, rouge, and magazines that provided ample information on making one beautiful to the opposite sex. Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny had always held these top priority.

The fourth one, however, had been clean, except for a plastic hairbrush, and a copy of Hogwarts: A History, placed in the centre of the table, like an idol in a shrine. Hermione Granger always kept her table neat, and clean, and bare to the essentials.

Now, however, things were changing. All four tables were absolutely bare. The four poster beds were made and neat, looking, literally, as if they would never be slept in again. Parvati and Lavender had already taken their packed bags to the Entrance Hall. Ginny was sitting on her bed, and slowly, with fumbling fingers, zipping up her bag.

'I can't believe we're actually leaving,' she said, softly, to Hermione.

'Neither can I,' Hermione breathed back. 'It just seems so wrong...I always assumed Id stay at Hogwarts for all seven years, and then start teaching Transfiguration here.'

Ginny managed a weak smile.

'That's so typical of you, Herms,' she said. Then she grew serious. 'It will all be so new and different. It's scary.'

Hermione shook her head.

'It's not that,' she said, thoughtfully, 'I'm not scared. Just-upset.... I don't want to have to leave Hogwarts.'

'None of us do,' Ginny said, sniffling. 'But you might cheer up- you have only one year to spend in that horrible school. I have two!'

They sat on silence for a few minutes. Then, Hermione jerked, as if she had been yanked out a trance.

'We had better get going,' she said, grimly. 'Professor McGonagall is making a speech downstairs.'

'There you two are,' Ron said. Dully. All the vigor that had once been in his voice vanished. 'McGonagall is about to start.'

He pulled out a chair for Hermione, who sat down beside him. Ginny sat next to her.

'Where's Harry?' she asked, frowning.

Ron's eyes darkened a little. 'Harry is- still upstairs. He's- packing his trunk I suppose.' The lie was evident in his voice.

'He's all right, isn't he?' Ginny asked, fearfully. Ron winced.

'I suppose so.'

Hermione felt tears well up in her throat. Here was Ron- acting practical and deliberate, not to mention _dull- _unlike his normal hyperactive self. Ginny afraid to speak in anything more than the faintest whisper. Harry locking himself up in his dorm, idly playing about at his wrist with a knife. Everything had changed.

She looked around the Great Hall. The four tables were as they were. However, the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were slouched low in their seats, their faces wide and fearful. At the far end of the hall, at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was holding court. All of them had gleeful smiles on their faces.

Draco Malfoy...

Looking at him, Hermione felt a vicious lurch of hate in her gut. She had hated him when she first set eyes on his pale face, pointed nose, and sleek blonde hair. Nothing about _that_ had changed except maybe she had grown to hate him even more. His insensitivity and his total disregard for others feelings made her feel like puking.

As she stared at him, loathing and hate reflected in her eyes, he turned his head, and all of a sudden she was staring straight at his eyes. They were cold, and hard. When he saw her staring at him, the slightest trace of a smirk etched itself on his lips, and he glared back at her. It was clear that the passionate anger she felt every time she thought of him was fully returned.

Why, though? She asked herself. Because she was a Mudblood. Not fit to be seen in the company of those as great at _Draco Malfoy._

She bit down her anger. Now was not the time.

There was a small creak of a chair being pushed back. Hermione tilted her head up, and saw Professor McGonagall surveying the children in the hall. Her normally stern black eyes now looked hollow and sad. The tight knot at the back of her head was loose and rumpled, and her robes crinkled to the foot.

'Good evening children,' she said, in a soft voice. 'I- I am sure all of you know the extremely- tragic- not to mention devastating news that I am about to report.'

Hermione flinched. Professor McGonagall! Stuttering!

'As you all know, an- an attack was launched at Hogsmeade, a few hours previously. I am extremely- extremely sorry to tell you that- that our dear, and much loved Headmaster, Professor Albus D-Dumbledore, who was- it seems, occupying himself with listening to- to chamber music at the old inn is- is-.'

She paused. Her head drooped, as if she was loaded with shame.

'Is no more.'

There was no response from the crowd. Everyone knew. The news had spread like wildfire- _Dumbledore dead! Dumbledore gone!_

Hermione wiped away a few stray tears from her eyes.

'We- we believe,' Professor McGonagall continued, 'That Lord Voldemort might now try to attack the school. Thus- to ensure- ensure your safety, we are transporting you to another school. The Hogwarts Express is going to be taking- taking you to Durmstrang, where you will spend the remainder of the month. Your safety is out- our immediate concern. Later, we will organize for you to depart to your houses. The Hogwarts Express will leave in about half an hour. Your luggage has already been transported to the train. In twenty minutes, please assemble at the Hogwarts gates. Until then, you are free to do as you please.'

She stepped down.

Hermione no longer tried to restrain the tears that were pricking at her eyelids. She began to sob.


	2. It'll not be okay

**CHAPTER 2**

Harry came down as the students clustered in the Entrance Hall, preparing to leave for Hogsmeade in the carriages. His left wrist was heavily wrapped in bandages.

'Hello Harry,' Ginny said, timidly.

He turned to look at her, his green eyes wide and hollow.

'Hello.' He said, blankly.

'Are you all right? Your hand…' she faltered. Harry was staring at her again.

'I'm okay.' He said.

Hermione pursed her lips. She was suddenly feeling annoyed. The entire war depended on Harry having the strength to win it. He could not afford to go to pieces like this!

'Harry, show me your wrist.' She said, sharply.

Harry showed it to her. She pulled out her wand, and muttered a quick heeling spell. Then, she ripped off the bandage. Harry looked angry.

'What did you do that for?" he asked, hotly.

'Harry, stop acting stupid,' Hermione said, coldly. 'This is no time to sulk. You have a battle to fight, and you're not going there with your wrist all bandaged up.'

'I like the pain,' Harry said, reproachfully. 'It feels good.'

Hermione fired up.

'_No_ Harry. Don't you dare say that! Do you realize what you're doing to yourself?"

She glared belligerently at him. In reply, Harry turned his heel and stomped off.

'Poor Harry,' Ron sighed, from behind her. "He's going through hell.'

'He's acting like an idiot,' Hermione said, shrilly. 'He had a battle to fight! Everyone is banking on _him_¸ the whole world has stopped revolving because of _him_ and this is what he does?'

'You're right,' Ron said, soothingly. 'You almost always are. But you have to understand how Harry's feeling, Mione. It's putting a lot of pressure on him.'

The hard, angry look in Hermione's eyes softened.

'You're right,' she said, sighing. 'Maybe I'll talk to him today.'

Ginny began to cry softly behind them. Hermione wrapped an arm around her.

'Don't cry,' she said, softly. 'It'll all be okay.'

'No it won't!' Ginny sobbed. 'Dumbledore's gone! How can it be?'

'Well spoken by the Weaslette.' A cold voice said behind them.

Hermione ground her teeth together angrily. Ron was going red in the face, and Ginny started crying even louder.

'What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, without even turning around.

'The least you can do is face me while talking, Granger,' Malfoy drawled behind her. 'Though I can't say I'm too chuffed by having your large teeth leering at me.'

Hermione felt tears pricking her eyes. Normally, malfoy's jibes about her teeth never hurt this much. But under the circumstances, his insensivity struck her hard and cold.

She whirled around.

'I suppose you're very happy about the going ons?' she asked, her voice filled with cold fury.

'Of course you are. Bloody Death eater.'

The words had an immediate effect. Malfoy's head swiveled from side to side in alarm. When he saw that no one was paying attention, he brought his face inches away from Hermione's. She stared back unflinchingly.

'I suggest, Mudblood,' he breathed, his eyes narrowing. 'That you be a bit more…discreet, shall we say, in the way you address me. You don't want to be disposed off, do you. Because I will be more than happy…'

'Mr. Malfoy!'

Malfoy pulled away, and turned around. Professor McGonagall was glaring at him.

'Please refrain from assaulting other students, Mr. Malfoy. The carriages are waiting outside. Depart in an orderly fashion.'

Malfoy threw Hermione a last, evil look, and then turning around he walked away, haughtily.

Hermione's eyes started watering again. Before she knew It, she was sobbing.

Ron did his best to comfort her.

'Sh,' he said, putting an arm around her. 'Don't worry. It's gonna be okay.'

Hermione didn't stop sobbing. She knew it wasn't going to be.


	3. Durmstrang

**CHAPTER 3**

Hermione stared up at the castle.

All of a sudden, she wanted even more for this to be a dream- a nightmare, in fact. She wanted to wake up in her bed, and know that she was safe, that Hogwarts was still standing, and Dumbledore was still there. She wanted the homely warmth of the castle, the friendly, yet mournful chatter of the ghosts, and Peeves's perpetual annoyance. She even longed for Snape- Trelawney- anything that would confirm that she was still hanging on to the last few threads of Hogwarts life. And all this sudden longing lead down to one fact.

She HATED Durmstrang.

The castle was perched not on smoothly sloping grassy landscapes, like Hogwarts was- had bee, she reminded herself tearfully- but on a steep mountain. It was on the very crest, mounted on jagged stone. The castle itself was tall and turreted, and made of black rock (AN- try and picture the Dragon's castle in Shrek). Here and there, small yellow blocks of sepulchral light were glaring out- windows. Every now and then a shadow would pass through the windows, and block the light for a moment. Small flakes of cold, wet snow were falling down, and sprinkling over the ground and castle.

In one word- it was horrible.

She felt more tears prick at her eyes. How was she supposed to bear with this?

Suddenly, she felt a strong arm around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Ron's comforting gaze.

'Sh,' he whispered. 'Don' cry. It'll be okay.'

'I'm fine,' Hermione said, quickly wiping her eyes. 'Where are Harry and Ginny?'

'They just got out of the carriage,' Ron replied. 'Here they come.'

Ginny and Harry were walking up to them. Harry had a blank, dull look on his face. Once more, Hermione felt a pang of anger at his behavior.

There was rustle of cloaks. Professor McGonagall appeared. She strode through the bunch of students milling around near the castle grounds- or what could be called grounds with a vast stretch of imagination. She climbed up the front porch. Her posture was weary, as if she was suddenly very tired of the cause she was fighting for, and wanted it to end- to leave. She grasped the heavy knocker on the door, and let it fall down.

It hit the door with a resounding crash.

There was a deathly silence around the law. All faces were turned towards the door.

Then, slowly, very slowly, it began to open. A thin slice of golden light appeared at the bottom, and widened, as the door was swung back.

The man who had opened the door stared haughtily at the students.

**AN- Sorry that this chapter is so short. I ended it here cos I need some time to think up the next part, but wanted to update quickly. Next update will definitely come soon.**


End file.
